


Calming Flames

by ShingetsuMoon



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Because Brighid realizes her Driver is being dumb again, F/F, Mòrag gets in touch with her feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShingetsuMoon/pseuds/ShingetsuMoon
Summary: *Spoilers for chapter 6* Being the Special Inquisitor means being confident, unwavering, strong, and most of all self assured. It means Mòrag must wear a mask so that others will never doubt or question her. But every mask has to come off eventually. Even the Flamebringer needs some reassurance and comfort occasionally.





	Calming Flames

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WILL CONTAIN A SPOILER FOR EVENTS IN CHAPTER 6. Read with care if you haven't gotten past that part yet.
> 
> My personal headcanon is that Brighid's Keen Eye ability is similar to her flames in that she control them or lessen their effect but not turn either of them off completely. So she keeps her eyes closed most of the time to make it easier to concentrate and filter the information she's constantly picking up on. Another headcanon is that Mòrag plays with her hair when she's nervous so she keeps most of it up instead to prevent that.

The long walk back to the city was understandably quiet. They had saved Tantal but in the process had also been soundly defeated and even lost the Aegis to Torna. What more was there to say?

The way Mòrag had silently retired to their shared room at the inn wasn't a surprise. After all there wasn't much else they could do until Rex woke up. Mòrag had stripped down to her dress shirt and put on a more comfortable pair of slacks before settling into a chair by the window. That's where she then began relentlessly polishing every single piece of metal on her uniform with an aggression she usually reserved for those who had personally offended her somehow.

Brighid stood by the door, eyes open so her Keen Eye could pick out every detail. Anger was obvious in the way Mòrag scowled as she scoured parts of her uniform to a bright shine. Restlessness was in the set of her jaw and the way her bare feet bounced on the floor. Worry had pressed down across her tense shoulders as she listened to Brighid speak with Nia at the doorway just a few minutes earlier. Wounded pride snuck out from time to time as Mòrag paused to examine their whip swords, running her fingers across them and staring out the window before returning to her polishing. But more then anything else it was the guilt that hid in the shadows of Mòrag's eyes that bothered her the most.

"You should at least drink something," Brighid said quietly. It had been hours since they got back and both of them had been pushing themselves rather hard lately. Mòrag paused and looked over her shoulder. Exhaustion was evident in her eyes before it was replaced with a torrent of guilt. She tried to hide it by looking away but Brighid would have noticed it even if her Keen Eye wasn't turned up.

"Lady Mòrag..." Brighid began.

"I'm fine," Mòrag interrupted. Brighid frowned before walking over slowly. She took note of how Mòrag's body became increasingly tense the closer she got and closed her eyes to stop her Keen Eye from highlighting it so starkly. Gently she reached out and tugged one hand away from the metal shoulder piece currently being polished. Mòrag's fingers and knuckles were starting to turn red from the force she was using. Gently Brighid massaged her hand and Mòrag let a grateful sigh slip past her lips.

"Polish that anymore and Genbu will dive into the Cloud Sea again just to get that shine out of their eyes. I doubt Pandoria would appreciate having to save Tantal again," Brighid warned. That pulled another grimace out of her and she put the shoulder piece down with a slightly sheepish smile.

"Perhaps I'm not as fine as I'd like to imagine I am. I've just... got a lot going through my head," Mòrag admitted, "Although I'm sure I don't need to tell you any of that," she added softly.

Gently, Brighid let go of her hand and reached up to let Mòrag's hair down. She set the clips aside before running a flaming hand through it. Mòrag closed her eyes and enjoyed the comforting touch. There was no need to pressure her or make demands. Instead Brighid moved behind the chair and placed her hands on Mòrag's shoulders massaging them and pouring heat into the tight muscles.

"Of course you don't need to tell me how you feel. Our bond is well beyond mere words now," Brighid agreed. Her hands moved up to Mòrag's neck causing the woman to groan slightly and drop her head forward, her body fully relaxing. "But that doesn't mean I don't like hearing it," she reminded her. Again Brighid could feel the weight of guilt pressing down on her Driver and she could see it in the way Mòrag flinched subtly upon hearing her words. So subtly that Brighid doubted anyone else would have noticed.

"My apologies," Mòrag said quietly. There was a strikingly long pause that followed but Brighid didn't try to hurry her.

"I'm so used to keeping my walls up, maintaining appearances, showing unflinching strength, never letting anyone see even a hint of hesitation, much less weakness. If I am to be the Driver of the strongest Blade in the empire then I can never allow myself to waver. I must never give anyone a reason to speak up against my actions and in turn find fault with Niall... or with you," Mòrag said it as if blandly reciting a page from one of the military books she had been required to read during the early days of their bond. Brighid was quiet as her hands moved back to Mòrag's shoulders and then her upper back.

"Even now when it is just the two of us alone it can be difficult to turn that part of me off. To remember that you see my weaknesses as an opportunity to help and comfort, not to expose and take advantage of," Mòrag reluctantly admitted. "My deepest apologies," she murmured. Shame filled her eyes as she turned her head away.

"I failed Niall because I hesitated, because in that moment I froze and all I could see was losing you instead of how I could keep him and everyone else safe. Today I failed you because I allowed my anger at myself, at that previous mistake to outweigh my sense and reason against an enemy that clearly had us outmatched," Mòrag stopped and her hands clenched tightly into fists.

"A Blade is not merely a weapon but a partner who lends you strength. In turn the Driver must always be sure to protect their Blade from harm. Today... today I did not do that. I failed you and the thought of me dying while those terrorists got their hands on your core crystal to use against Mor Ardain... against the Aegis... against Niall..." Mòrag stopped and this time she didn't finish. Brighid's hands settled against Mòrag's back and she waited until she was ready to go on.

"I know you're upset with me and I don't blame you. I was foolish and hot headed today and it nearly cost both of us not to mention what it could have cost the others as well," Mòrag said once she had control of her voice again.

Brighid frowned and opened her eyes. Her Keen Eye ability amplified, immediately picking out out every detail in almost overwhelming clarity. The way Mòrag was hunched over despite her usual meticulous attention to posture. The cracks in her voice and the strain that was pushing on them even more. The way her shoulders dropped as if the weight of her shame and guilt were physically pressing them down. She walked around and faced Mòrag directly but still she was still keeping her head turned away. The way Mòrag refused to look at her betrayed not merely guilt but uncertainty. Nervousness snuck out as Mòrag licked her lips and unknowingly reached up to play with her hair. It was a nervous habit from the early days of their training that she had tried fiercely to stamp out by keeping most of it clipped back and under her hat.

Reaching out, Brighid carefully placed her hands on Mòrag's face, turning her head back to look at her. It broke Brighid's heart to see even a faint wisp fear starting to creep into Mòrag's eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Brighid asked not letting her Driver look away this time. Surprise flashed in Mòrag's expression that she would even ask before it was replaced by a flicker of shame at realizing her fear had been spotted and called out. Shame that she could ever possibly be afraid of how Brighid might react or what she might say to her. Then finally it was buried under hurt and confusion at the possibility of Brighid doubting her sincerity.

"Of course I do. You know I do," Mòrag emphasized. One of her hands flew up to settle over the burning ones cupping her face. Brighid's chest ached as she saw how deeply and earnestly Mòrag meant it.

"My Lady... Mor Ardain is dying. Its dying faster then the empire can find solutions to save our people. You nearly lost Niall forever and held his dead body in your arms before he was returned to you. Now the Aegis and hope of a solution to our dying titan is gone with her. But most of all you could have lost me for good today," Brighid reminded her. She leaned forward until their foreheads were pressed together. The heat and light of her flames flickered around them. She kept her eyes open even as Mòrag's drifted shut.

"So if you trust me, if you really trust me... then stop hiding behind your walls. You don't need to be strong, unwavering, and firm in the face of danger, not for me. You're safe here. So please Lady Mòrag... be weak for me," Brighid whispered to her. Mòrag let out a shuddering breath as tears finally started to fall from her eyes. First a few and then a torrent as she groaned and fought to keep her sobs from spilling out.

"I _am_ upset with you and I _am_ angry at your foolish actions but I could have lost you today as well. I could have lost the person I love the most. So more then anything else I'm just glad to have you safe here with me again," Brighid murmured to her.

Now Mòrag's resolve truly broke and Brighid pulled her closer, allowing her to press against the core crystal on her chest. Mòrag wrapped her arms around Brighid's waist, burying her head in her chest as sobs shook her body. Normally the crystal was hot enough to sear the skin right off anyone else who dared to touch it but Mòrag Ladair wasn't just anyone and Brighid would never let her flames hurt her again.

Brighid stroked Mòrag's hair as she finally let all of her emotions come pouring out. Getting Mòrag to relax when they were alone was easy. Getting her to forget the weight of the expectations that were constantly dragging at her coat tails was much harder. Mòrag always had to be vigilant, always had to be the perfect image of alertness and strength not just for the emperor's sake but for her own and for the citizens they both protected. Mor Ardain had more then enough politicians who would love to see the illustrious Flamebringer taken down the second they smelled blood in the cloud sea.

"You have to be strong and you have to be unshakeable to protect yourself and others. Please know that I could never, ever fault you for that," Brighid assured her, "But it worries... no... it scares me to see it becoming harder and harder for you to take that mask off each day," she added earnestly. She could feel Mòrag's arms tighten around her at those words.

"Perhaps it is selfish of me but I was so relieved when I saw Aegaeon's shield close around us keeping you safe from harm. Then when Torna let us go and took the Aegis I confess that all I cared about was that you were safe with me again," Brighid admitted. Mòrag's deluge of emotion was calming now but she didn't let go and didn't lift up her head as she spoke.

"I was afraid and I was a fool for ever feeling that way. I was afraid you would think me weak for not taking action and then I feared you would be angry at me for rushing in like a hot headed novice. But more then anything I was a fool for not opening up to you about how I felt. I should have talked to you and I should have trusted you, relied on you to be strong for me when I needed it most," Mòrag said heavily, her words muffled slightly. When Brighid didn't respond she finally pulled back and looked up at her, eyes red from crying.

"Oh no don't let me stop you, I think you were doing quite well," Brighid said with an eyebrow arched. Mòrag gave a surprised laugh and wiped at her eyes in embarrassment.

"I feel like a fool. Less guilty and weighed down perhaps but still a fool," Mòrag admitted.

"As long as you're still my fool," Brighid reminded her. That pulled a smile from her albeit a weak one.

"Always," Mòrag promised. She dropped her head down to Brighid's chest again letting her forehead rest against her core crystal. Mòrag did seem lighter now but also more delicate and exposed. The mighty Flamebringer couldn't be strong all the time. Even Mòrag needed a gentle touch of reassurance sometimes and it had been far too long since she had last opened up like this. Long enough that Brighid had started to seriously worry for her. It wasn't easy for Mòrag to do and it had clearly left her soul raw and ragged.

Brighid could sense Mòrag working up the courage to say something and then sensed her falter and pull back.

"Mòrag," she warned. There was a grimace and Mòrag's body tensed for a brief moment before relaxing into her fully again.

"Could we just... stay in for the night? You and I? I don't think I'm up to seeing the others right now," Mòrag finally admitted. Brighid didn't respond verbally. Instead she just held her Driver tighter humming softly to her until she was ready to let go.

* * *

"You do realize I don't need you to help with this."

"Stop fidgeting."

"I've done this plenty of times by myself."

"Yes, which is why you've adjusted the cuffs of your uniform five times already."

" _Three_ times already thank you very much."

"My apologies I must have overlooked that somehow in the past hour you've been procrastinating."

"Careful or the heat of that sarcasm will melt all the snow in Tantal."

Brighid scowled at her Driver until Mòrag obediently held her right arm out allowing her to properly adjust the wrist cuff on the uniform.

"Thank you. Now are you finally going to tell me what's been on your mind that's been causing you to fidget around me since you got out of bed?" Brighid pressed. Mòrag flushed and cleared her throat.

"Not long after we first resonated you told me that the trust between a Driver and Blade must be absolute or there is no point in them being together at all. Yesterday I had to admit to myself that I haven't been showing that trust as much I should. I _have_ been under more pressure lately especially in these past few weeks and in turn I've been closing myself off from you more. I needed to be reminded of that mistake last night and I needed you to correct me on it," Mòrag affirmed.

"Your feelings should be my primary concern. Not the talk of crusty old council members who will continually find fault with me anyway. You always have seen right through me even the parts of me I wish I could hide. But I needed the reminder that I don't need to hide anything. Not from you. It’s good to know that someone around here has enough sense for the two of us during times like these," Mòrag said with mild amusement.

Brighid smirked and adjusted the collar of the uniform before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Mòrag's neck. "Well someone has to keep the illustrious Flamebringer's ego grounded in reality. Last I heard you could singlehandedly melt all the armor off one of our titan tanks while still leaving them unscathed. What a shame you haven't shown me that trick yet." She clicked her tongue in mock disappointment. The rumor mill was always strong but this one was actually rather tame compared to some of the outlandish things she had heard before.

Mòrag's lips pulled up into a teasing smile and she let her hands slip around Brighid's waist. "Well clearly its because I've been waiting for the right moment to impress you. I fear that Titan-Oil Hand Cream from Uraya might become just a tad more expensive for me to buy you now as a gift. Surely I must find some other way to both show off to you and stroke my own ego like all we military types love to do."

"Then I shall await your grand display of heroism and ego with baited breath," Brighid responded affectionately. She leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek before letting go and grabbing Mòrag's cap off the table. Reaching up Brighid securely placed it on her head and then stepped back to examine her. "There may be other Ardainian Driver's who are more open with their feelings but none who look quite as good in uniform as you do," she said approvingly.

"Delightful to know where your true priorities lie," Mòrag said dryly. But Brighid couldn't help noticing the way Mòrag puffed her chest out and pulled her shoulders back just a little bit more then before. "Shall we go? Even with Rex unconscious I'm sure there will be plenty of other matters for us to attend to today," she held an arm out and Brighid took it gladly.

As they walked out the door they ran into Nia who stared at them before scowling lightly. Although Mòrag didn't react outwardly Brighid could still feel her starting to tense up unconsciously.

"Something wrong?" Mòrag asked with practiced calm. Nia's scowl only deepened.

"Wrong? Oh no just me freezing the fur off my ears all night. I know guests are rare in Tantal but they could at least invest in some kind of heating system besides a fireplace around here! I bet you two were all nice and toasty the entire night weren't you? What with Brighid and her flames burning everywhere. Must be nice having your own personal furnace to keep you warm in this frigid hellscape. Dromarch is colder then the snow and his paws are worse then the ice!" Nia bitterly complained. Mòrag blinked several times before letting out a surprised laugh and relaxing again.

"Warm? Not that I recall. I just took my uniform off and pondered the days events with Brighid for awhile," Mòrag said giving her Blade a sly look.

"Took your uniform off? I had to sit there curled up with three blankets over my head all night and still barely got any sleep! Pandoria and Poppi didn't even notice!" Nia hissed and spat at them. Mòrag gave her a look and Brighid nodded in agreement.

"Come now, why don't you have breakfast with us? I'm sure Brighid will be happy to keep the air warm enough for you to forget your discomfort for a while," Mòrag offered.

"You'd better. I swear its not fair having to suffer though this cold while you get to be all warm and toasty and..." Nia continued to grumble as she stalked off to the front of the inn. Brighid laughed lightly and turned to Mòrag who looked decidedly more at ease.

"Shall we then?"

Mòrag tipped her hat to her. "After you Lady Brighid."


End file.
